Stuck Together
by romeaddict
Summary: Everynight was normal and boring, but there's one night, an unforgettable night. R&R, NekuXShiki, Rated T for safety. Enjoy Guys


This is my Fanfic of WEWY,

I hope you guys enjoy it!

BTW, I don't own this game.

* * *

Stuck Together

Neku's Morning

Everyone wakes up one day and suddenly feels that they're getting too old too fast. Because of that feeling, they start to feel like they need to get out and enjoy life a whole lot more. This happened to a kid named Neku. Waking up, he actually gets lost in his own sea of thought for a few hours. Time passing slowly, he thought and thought about things in his own little world, which very recently expanded. Seeming as if remembering something, he quickly breathes out the breath he didn't notice that he was holding saying, "I'm getting old."

Neku quickly grabbed his phone, and expertly, he sent three messages. After waiting for the messages to be sent, he went about his morning rituals. The second he finished, his phone rings, _Moonlight by Yiruma. _Flipping his phone, he checks the message. He decides some details and then he sends again. Noticing that it was already 10 am, and his stomach was also telling him that it was time to cook breakfast, he starts his day.

Beat and Rhyme's Morning

An alarm played, rock music as usual, only being hit repeatedly afterwards. Letting out a long yawn, Beat gets up from bed. The party from last night still obvious in his tired face was showing a bit too obvious so he decides to try and wake up. He sits up and takes a few minutes to bring himself back into reality from the world that he is so familiar with.

In another room, music played, but the difference is it was J-Pop music. With the help of a sound of banging in the other room, Rhyme got up from bed almost instantly, still thinking about how much fun yesterday was, yet that didn't make her stay in bed. She quickly got down then walked out into the next room.

"Beat it's time to get up," then noticing that the figure was already sitting up, she was satisfied and left, went back to her room. After morning rituals, they both went downstairs, and fixed up breakfast. After Rhyme cooked and Beat… sat, they started, but their phones interrupted their breakfast, they looked at each other, a question mark symbol written on both of their faces, then they both replied the same thing.

Shiki's Morning

The room was dark at one point but the light from the outside world slowly crept in, into the eyes of a young teenager, Shiki. She woke up rubbing her eyes, she thought about her dream for a moment then blushed, she got a text from Neku and blushed some more, she read the message then after some time of thinking, she replied. With a satisfied look on her face, she got up and went to the bathroom, after some time, she came out and she went down to eat breakfast.

---------------------

Neku seemed to have planned to go out with his friends in the mall, which was just newly constructed. He thought about getting old and wanted to spend some more time with his friends and with Shiki. School was coming up and he just wouldn't have the time anymore by then.

At a house surrounded by hundreds of oblivious people going about their own business, Neku came out and locked the door; he looked different today, as if he was determined to do something special today. He checked if he had everything with his, like his phone, wallet, and other essentials. After he was sure that he was ready, he called a cab and they drove off to the mall.

Meanwhile, Beat and Rhyme were walking out of their own houses, since the mall was just near, "why not walk to it then?" they thought. "Besides, walking from time to time is always good for the body," Rhyme said. So they walked and walked, enjoying the air and the sceneries around them.

While at Shiki's, Shiki went in her car in her usual outfit but new (or old) body, green miniskirt, a unbranded shirt, her boots, a unzipped vest and a brown hat. She asked the driver to bring her to the new mall, which of course wasn't a new thing for the driver.

---------------------

Neku was first to arrive, strolling around the mall with his headphones, playing music this time, not to block out people. He kept walking until he noticed a shop, giving him an idea, he looked around to see if anyone was there yet, satisfied he walked in, excited.

Beat and Rhyme weren't doing so fortunate, it seems that, due to Beat's bad directional senses, they got lost. They ended up in a new side of town, but they were enjoying at the same time, seeing all the cool new stuff that they could buy, so it didn't bother them that they were lost, it didn't really occur to Beat either. So ignoring the fact that they had no idea where they were, Rhyme was sure that Neku would thank her later… hopefully. So it means they're out.

Shiki arrived quite smoothly, due to an experienced driver and a GPS. She got there quickly, looking around for the three but to no avail, so she decided that maybe they're already inside the mall. Before she left the driver asked her if she wanted to bring the umbrella, it seems that he has a keen eye, but Shiki didn't notice the sky so she disregarded it. She walked right it, amazed and stunned by the new mall, the new shops, and the clothes, so many clothes. Since it was her first time here, and this mall was kind of big, she actually got lost, with the help of the sea of people going from one place to the other.

She saw Neku emerge from a music store; it appears he bought some thing. He noticed her and waved towards her. Before they greeted each other, Neku both simultaneously got a text from Rhyme saying, "We got lost, but we're fine and we won't be going but please go ahead without us."

"Uhm Shiki," Neku uttered, then showing her the message.

They both looked at each other with the same thought… 'They're going to be alone together for the rest of the day.' They both started to blush and tried to hide it, Neku did with his long collar but Shiki couldn't. They both had a moment of awkward silence then Neku was able to break the silence, "Soooo… you want to continue this thing or…" Neku was secretly hoping she wouldn't leave and she didn't, "Well since we're here, why not just go through with it?" Shiki replied with her smile.

They walked together, shopped together and ate together. Neku and Shiki were both secretly treasuring the moment but just couldn't say it. It was around 7 pm, it was dark already, and they were heading towards the exit. "So how're you going home?" Neku asked curious.

"Oh I'm going to take a taxi," She replied, not knowing what his reply would be, nor the reply she wanted from him.

Just that time, it started raining, once again the T.V. was wrong about the weather, it was raining hard and no one was in a condition to head out. There was actually a typhoon headed their way, so now it seems that they're stuck. There weren't much people in the mall by this time; actually it felt like it was just the two of them.

They both understood that they were stuck together, not that any of them didn't want it but it was just they were both shy. In reality, they just needed a little push to make them go a long way, and this typhoon was the push. It seems that Shiki was scared of thunder. Neku panicked when the rain started to pour, he found out she was scared of thunder long ago, he just never had to deal with it.

He quickly got her hand and pulled her in for a hug, because Rhyme told him it was the only thing that would comfort her. Actually it was a lie, but maybe if it were Neku, it would work. She was more than willing to receive the embrace, partly because she was afraid, but more on she wanted to hug him for the longest time, she just couldn't do it. While Neku, being the "good friend" he was would do anything to make his friends better, especially if it was Shiki.

She let her listen to his music; he was listening to _Yiruma's_ songs because it calms him. She was surprised at what he did, it wasn't like Neku to be like this, but she liked it, she liked how comforting he is right now, she liked how with this simple act, she could tell how he really felt, and understanding their mutual status, she looked at him, and he at her, and they shared the first and best kiss together in that mall. They held on for minutes, but it seemed like eternity, eternal bliss that would change them forever. Hesitant to release her, he broke off for air, but immediately regretted it and missed the feeling of her warm lips pressing on his, their embrace more intimate than before, the feeling of her in his arms, the taste that they both experienced, enjoyed, and treasure when their tongues wrapped around each other for more intimacy. Immediately after air, they continues, they had a kiss, but were unsatisfied with the lack of warmth and taste, they hugged each other tighter to feel every part of the other in each others arms, their tongues again entangled to complete the lack of taste.

They didn't stop. They didn't want to stop. They couldn't stop. This was an outflow of their emotions that they stored up for so long. It was their form of The Utopia of Bliss. As the rain continued falling down onto that place, they didn't stop either. They moved to a more private and comfortable spot and continued. Eventually, they fell asleep in each other's arms, clothes scattered all over. That night was an unforgettable night; the following nights were always spent together in each other's arms. At that night, only two souls know about it, and it'll stay that way. Forever loving each other. They never had a problem telling each other what they feel from that day on.


End file.
